immortalisgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Evolving
General info on evolving The way evolving works A card always evolves from its base form to a + form, to a ++ form, to its final form (ff). A evolve can only be done when the offering card is either the same or a lower form of the target card. Higher form stats Here is a very important notice: every cards form has its base stats, chosen by the developers. There is no formula to calculate these stats; every card has his own stats. This does not affect the stats and research on evolving. The forms base stats are influenced depending on whether u max a card before evolving or not; but the evolving +5% or +10% (when a card is maxed) is not the only increase of the cards stats. Always remember this when evolving cards; some cards evolve better then other cards. In general, one can state that the better the base stats, the better the evolving stats will be, but this is not always the case. Kudos goes to H4all and Thypt, Sicarius and Bud who did all this I just copied and paste here. The Base: Evolving methods. There are several evolving methods, depending on how many cards u want to use to evolve it in its final form (FF). Note that different evolving methods lead to different results. We'll be talking about the best evolving methods in next chapter. What does 4-0 till 8-14 mean? (Also known as 4-7 till 8-15) If we talk about evolving a card, 2 numbers are relevant. The first number ( 4-8 ) is the amount of cards used to reach the final form (FF) of that card. The second number (0 - 14) is the amount of cards max'd before evolving. A maxed card gives 10% of its stats instead of 5%. More about this is told below. Note: 4-7/5-9/6-11/7-13/8-15 is the same as 4-6/5-8/6-10/7-12/8-14; we always think in base stats. A 4-7 is just a max'd FF of 4-6; a 8-15 is just a max'd FF of 8-14. Thus, these last points are not interesting. Evolving with 4 cards Evolving with 4 cards is the most basic and regular way to evolve. It requires the least amount of cards. There is only one way to evolve with 4 cards: When one uses a 4-evolve, 0 - 6 stages can be max'd for best results. I will tell more about the best ways to evolve in next chapter. Evolving with 5 cards Evolving with 5 cards is the second way to evolve your cards. There are several options on how to evolve with 5 cards: When one uses a 5-evolve, 0 - 8 stages can be max'd for best results. I will tell more about the best ways to evolve in next chapter. Evolving with 6 cards One can also evolve with 6 cards. There are two ways to do this When one uses a 6-evolve, 0 - 10 stages can be max'd for best results. I will tell more about the best ways to evolve in next chapter. Evolving with 7 cards Evolving is also possible with 7 cards. It is expensive, but gets almost the max possible stats. There is only one way to evolve with 7 cards. When one uses a 7-evolve, 0 - 12 stages can be max'd for best results. I will tell more about the best ways to evolve in next chapter. Evolving with 8 cards Evolving with 8 cards is the most expensive way to evolve, but also the best (stat-wise). It requires by far the most amount of cards. There is only one way to evolve with 8 cards Advanced: the best ways to evolve After having a look at the evolution results, we can conclude the following points: *Untill the 2nd leveled card, stats go up 3-4% per max leveled card *After the 2nd leveled card, stats go up less then 0,5% *Using more than 5 or 6 cards with max level gives 0,3% - 0,8% more stats per card *7 or 8 cards hardly give extra stats *Using more than 4 cards gives only few more stats, while the effort is alot more After looking at the tables, 4-2 is definitely the way to go, unless you want to max your cards as high as possible. A 6-6 is also considerable, if you want to raise the stats higher then normally. |}